epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
William Wallace
William Wallace battled George Washington in George Washington vs William Wallace. He also appeared in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 10: Brandon as a cameo. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper William Wallace was born circa 1270, in Paisley, Scotland, United Kingdom. He was a Scottish war rebel in the Wars of Scottish Independence against England. Wallace is most famously known for winning the Battle of Stirling Bridge, defeating a much larger force of English military. After his defeat in the Battle of Falkirk in 1298, he evaded capture by the English for seven years. On August 23rd, 1305, following his betrayal by an English-sympathizing Scottish knight, Wallace was taken to London and condemned as a traitor to the king. He was then punished for his treachery through execution, in which he was hanged, disemboweled, beheaded, drawn, and quartered. In film, Wallace has been famously portrayed by actor Mel Gibson in the 1995 film Braveheart, which won an Oscar for Best Picture. Lyrics [Note: William Wallace is in blue, while the Scotsmen are in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Look at ya, in your little blousy outfit, Looking like a stiffer white dick than your monument! I'll knock you the fuck out, mate! You died owning slaves! I died setting men free! Scot free! That's the Highland way! This powdered prick couldn't beat me in a foot race! I was emasculated, eviscerated! I had my head chopped off and they put it on a pike, And I still find time to bust a Gaelic rhyme And rip your Yankee Doodle arse on the mic! I'll knock your face off your moola! Alba gu bràth! Gu bràth! Hoo-rah! Hoo-rah! Founding father, but no children. Crossed the Delaware, but your soldiers can't swim! That's Washington, such a shite tactician! The fucking British Army didn't even want him! I'm Wallace! (Hoo!) And I'm flawless! (Hoo!) Stay hid in your office or suffer great losses! I pop my kilt, strap my sword in my hilt, Step on the battlefield, and I'm ready to kill! Send all you politicians straight down to hell! The only Washington I trust is Denzel! 'Verse 2:' I don't give a shite 'bout your fancy clothes! You whipped all of those out of slave black folks! Grew weed, then you made hemp rope, But if you think you'll beat me, you must be having a smoke! No joke! Don't tee off with me, laddy! If you held my balls, you couldn't be my caddy! My style's ice cold; yours is old and shabby! You're the father of your country, but I'm your daddy! Scrapped lyrics Add a loss, not a win, to your tally, George. My heart's colder than the wintertime in Valley Forge! Jersey put your face on a bill, but it's the one that's least valuable! And your monument represents you perfectly: it's an enormous phallic tool! Trivia *Wallace is the fourth historical figure based off a film version of themselves, after Leonidas, Cleopatra, and Joan of Arc. *At some points in the battle, as well as in his title card, EpicLLOYD's tattoo is visible on Wallace's left arm. Gallery William Wallace in YouTubeSpot Commercial.png|William Wallace in the YouTube Spot commercial George Washington vs William Wallace in a YouTube Spot Ad.png|An advertisement highlighting apparent characteristics of George Washington and William Wallace George Washington vs William Wallace Poster.png|Official poster William Wallace Interactive Ad.png|Wallace in a Washington vs Wallace ad William Wallace Interactive Ad Bagpipe.png|William Wallace with bagpipes in a Washington vs Wallace ad William Wallace Interactive Ad "Willy".png|William Wallace flashing his "Willy" in a Washington vs Wallace ad Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:George Washington vs William Wallace Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD